The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Fangoverfox
Summary: Panem is still under the rule of the Capitol as Katniss was unsuccessful in her Hunger Games. With a new President looking to make an impression with his first Quarter Quell anything could happen. But one thing is for sure, this year promises to be brutal.
1. Chapter 1

Lights blare down on the stage as all of Panem watches, some being overcome with impatient anxiety and others with sheer dread. The Capitol anthem sounds as Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage. His hair is baby blue, matching his suit as usual. The crowd cheers until the anthem stops and a sudden serious atmosphere envelops the stage.

"Hello and welcome citizens of Panem," announces Caesar, "As everyone should recall this year marks the hundredth year of our beloved Hunger Games and also my final year as the Master of Ceremonies. And what a great year to be my last! Anyway, on to business. Today I have a very special guest, may I introduce President Thrynne!"

The President is a tall, slender man with long white hair that falls down his back. His skin is nearly as white as his hair, contrasted only by his blood red irises. He, like many citizens in the Capitol has been surgically altered. As a result he has long, sharp fingernails nearly two inches long.

Thrynne rose to power after Snow died in a tragic 'accident'. Whilst giving a speech to the Capitol citizens from a balcony in his mansion it collapsed, leaving him to fall to his death. Thrynne was all too ready to step into his position.

Thrynne confidently walks onto the stage and shakes Caesar's hand, as usual he is engulfed in a nightmarish aura. A young boy dressed in a white suit trails behind Thrynne, holding a small wooden box.

"Now President, I know you are a very busy man so we will keep this short."

"Thank you Caesar," hisses Thrynne, "Citizens of Panem, as Caesar mentioned before this year marks the Hundredth anniversary of the Hunger Games. That means that this year is our fourth Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quells were set up when the Hunger Games were established, as a reminder that the actions of the rebels were unforgivable and inhumane. Before I announce this year's twist for the Quell I will give a quick recap on our previous Quells. Our first Quell saw each district vote for their tributes, to remind the districts that they were responsible for the games. The Second Quell saw each district present double the amount of tributes, to remind the districts that two rebels died for every Capitol citizen during the rebellion. Our most recent Quell saw tributes reaped from the existing pool of victors, to remind the districts that even the strongest of them could hope to defy the Capitol. This of course leads us to this year's Quell twist."

The young boy steps forward to be in line with Thrynne and opens the wooden box. Inside the box sit dozens of yellowing envelopes each embroidered with a silver number. Thrynne grasps the envelope labelled '100'. Using his long, surgically altered fingernails he opens the envelope. An ominous smile creeps onto his face as he reads the twist. This is his first Quell as president and he obviously wants to make an impression.

"As a reminder that the rebels left their brothers to face an unknown threat, this year's Quarter Quell will be announced as the tributes enter the arena."

The smile on his face grows even bigger as the live audience mummers to themselves. This announcement has definitely made the impact Thrynne wanted. Thrynne then leaves the stage without a word or even a farewell gesture, trailed by the young boy.

For once, Caesar is left speechless. The lights slowly fade out on the stage and every television screen across Panem.


	2. District 1 Reaping Part 1

**District One**

Name: Luxuria 'Luxe' Xanthe

Age: 16

Gender: Female

BZZZT! BZZZT! The sound blurting from the alarm clock fills the room and my head as it wakes me. I reach over to the alarm clock and mash the buttons until the sound ceases, not even bothering to look. I sit up in bed, forcing myself to stay awake. I'll need to be alert today if I have any chance of being reaped.

I walk out to kitchen and force myself to eat an apple, I'm too anxious to eat anything else. It's still dark outside as I change into my training gear, today may be the beginning of this year's reapings but that's no excuse to miss my training.

I head outside and start jogging down my normal route. Down my street, around the corner to the park, eight laps of the park, to the town centre and back home. As usual I see many other careers training hard, not as many as other days though. They are probably resting, hoping that the extra rest will give them some sort of advantage. I think that's stupid, extra rest can't compare to training.

By the time I reach home the sun rise has begun. I go inside and realise that my parents are awake and preparing breakfast. This is good because my run actually increased my appetite.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad," I say as I walk into the kitchen, the smell of bacon, eggs and sausages wafts into my nose and I begin to salivate.

"Good morning Lux, how was training?" Asks Mother in response. She seems quite excited, probably hopeful that I'll get chosen over other volunteers.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just less people out training."

"I could've told you that last night," Father chimes in, "You hungry Lux?"

"Famished. How long until it's ready?" I ask.

"About ten minutes, why don't you have a shower? It should be ready when you come back out here," replies Father.

"Sure," I respond as I make my way to the bathroom.

I get into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I notice that I look worse than I thought I did. My long platinum blonde hair is weighed down with sweat and my face glistens in the light. I start the shower and hop in. The warm water washes over my body and down the drain, taking this mornings sweat with it. I only get out when I notice myself getting hungrier.

After drying off and dressing myself I go to the kitchen, where breakfast and my parents are waiting. Dad is reading the newspaper, which is littered with articles and predictions about this year's Quell. I sit down and start eating, the food is so good.

After about fifteen minutes of small talk we begin to get ready for the reaping. My outfit is a simple, but beautiful strapless silver dress. My mother does my hair for me, braiding my fringe into two separate braids and feeding them around my hairline a bun at the back. She has also given me a pair off golden hoop earrings, a golden chain necklace and a golden bracelet to wear with my dress. She works as a jeweller, so she is always getting me new jewellery.

"Well, we better head off. You have to get there early to get a good spot," exclaims Mother, as she does every year.

We walk to the town square. It's already packed even though the reaping doesn't start for another two hours, it's like this every year though. I wait in line to get my finger pricked by the Peacekeepers, they do this to ensure that eligible child in the district is present and ready to be reaped.

I make it to the front of the line after nearly half an hour and have my finger pricked. Afterward I am directed to where I will be held for the reaping and I wait. As each minute passes more and more children crowd into the holding pens. Most of us are anxious to volunteer, none of us want our name drawn from the glass balls.

Just as the the pens begin to feel overcrowded the screens lining the roofs of the buildings in the square light up with the Capitol logo and the anthem begins to sound. A weird man from the Capitol walks onto the stage, his painted skin almost as bright as the sunlight. He is our Districts escort, sent here to conduct the reaping. I can never remember his name, but I can almost recite exactly what he says at every reaping he has escorted. He doesn't change his speech.

He introduces himself and excitedly rambles through his speech. The dark days, the start of the games, the Quells, the sacrifice and the honour. Finally he finishes his rambling and digs around the first bowl for a name.

"Ru-"

Before he can even call out the name at least ninety percent of girls in the crowd, myself included raise their hands and scream out that they volunteer. I try not to look too desperate though, relying more on my appearance and natural charm to hopefully catch his attention.

"Oh my, so many volunteers for a Quell." He says, trying to act surprised.

He locks eyes with me after scanning the crowd. This is it, I can feel it. My turn is here and its a Quarter Quell. I can't believe my luck!

"I believe it you were the first," he says as he points to me, "the young girl in the silver dress. Come up here!"

I quickly make my way to the stage, pushing through the crowd of disappointed girls for some of which I have taken their last chance of entering the Games. I get on stage and shake the escorts hand.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Luxuria Xanthe," I respond, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

I make eye contact with my parents and I can instantly see the elated look beaming from them. The first part is done, now I just have to win.


	3. District 1 Reaping Part 2

**District One**

Name: Onyx Alecto

Age: 17

Gender: Male

My night was restless, I was just too excited and nervous about today to be able to sleep. The pressure my family has put on me to make it into the Games is immense, but I can't blame them. I'm one of two boys, but my younger brother, Emerald, was born blind. He'd have no chance in the Games unlike myself. We are pretty much opposites. He's small and weak, I tower over him and most others my age and thanks to my relentless training I am much stronger than them as well.

My family push me everyday to train harder, but for good reason. Becoming a victor is the highest honour in our district. It's an honour I crave, an honour I need.

At about 3am I come to the conclusion that I won't be getting any sleep. It isn't all bad though, it'll give me plenty of time to get some last minute training in. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and head down to the gym, thankfully it's open 24/7. When there I change into my training gear and head straight for the weights. I push through for an hour then head over to the treadmill. I must've lost track of time because the next thing I know the sun is rising. I decide I should head home, mainly because I'm getting hungry.

I leave the gym and head towards home, by now many of the careers are out training. I recognise a lot of people from school. None are my friends, I don't have time for anything like that. Training is all that matters.

I arrive home to the sound the television, it's playing a replay of the Quell announcement. As I walk through the house I wave to my parents, we don't talk very much but we don't really need to. I'm much closer to Emerald than I am to them anyway. He's always found it difficult to talk to people, not because he doesn't have confidence or people skills but because kids that aren't careers in this district are more often than not shunned.

I go to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of orange juice, sipping at it whilst I decide on what to have for breakfast. Emerald walks in and asks me to pour him a glass of juice as well. He really is extraordinary, he can tell myself and our parents apart simply by listening to our breathing. I pour him a glass and decide on some yoghurt and muesli for breakfast.

I sit at the table with Emerald as I eat. We sit in silence for a few minutes before we start discussing the reaping.

"You're going to volunteer again this year, aren't you?" He asks me.

"Of course I am Emerald, I'm going to win for us," I reply.

"Why do you want to Onyx? What if you don't win?" A tone a sadness creeps into his voice.

"I have to, if I don't all of my training will have been for nothing. Besides, do you really think I'm going to let anyone kill me?"

"Please don't go Onyx, if I lose you I won't have anyone left," desperation taking over his voice.

"What about Mum and Dad?" I respond, confused by his last reply.

"They don't really care about me. You have always been their favourite, after all you are the only one with a chance in the Games," he says, tears welling in his eyes.

"That isn't true Emerald, they love both of us. I'm volunteering today and I'm going to win. That's that."

I leave the room flustered and upset. Clashed between following the dream I've worked so hard for or staying here with my brother who can't stand the idea of me dying. I won't die though. I can't die, I've trained too hard to die.

I go to the bathroom to clean myself and up for the reaping. I have a quick shower and go to my room to dress. I still haven't decided what I'm going to wear yet. Do I go prim and proper or more casual. Both have their own appeal and flaws. In the end I chose to wear a tight fitting black tank top and deep red jeans. The outfit shows of my body, which will hopefully be appealing enough for the Capitol.

Next I style my hair. I don't normally do much with it, it's quite thick and I can't do too much with it. I give the back and sides a rough comb and style the top to look windswept yet controlled. The light colour of my hair helps to provide depth in the style.

When I'm done I walk out to the living room, everyone else is ready and waiting. We live fairly close to the town square so it's a short walk. I line up with Emerald and we get our fingers pricked for identification then get directed to our holding pens.

It's not too long before the ceremony starts. The Capitol logo illuminates every screen visible and the anthem plays. Our escort walks out onto the stage, looking smug as always. All escorts dream about getting tore present district one because we have the highest number of victors. He rambles through his speech, no one ever really pays too much attention to it.

He keeps blabbing on until he finally picks out a girls name. He can't even get the name out before the girls all start to volunteer. He picks out a beautiful girl that I recognise from school. I don't know her name, all I know is that she's a year below me.

She walks up on stage wearing a figure fitting silver dress. I can't help but stare as she introduces herself. Luxuria Xanthe. It's going to be hard to kill her.

The escort scurries over to the glass ball with the boys entries and picks out a name.

"Emerald Alecto!"

I glance down at Emerald. He's in shock, he should know that his name being pulled is probably the best thing that could have happened for him today. That means that he can't be chosen as a volunteer, which there are bound to be hundreds of.

The boys are slightly more patient, but that fades quickly. I'm a little surprised that Emerald was chosen, but I don't let that stop me from screaming out that I volunteer. Unfortunately every other boy does as well.

Luckily I tower over most of the boys in the pen and I get chosen. I confidently and quickly make my way up to the stage.

"What's your name young man?" Asks our escort.

"It's Onyx Alecto," I reply.

"Volunteered for your brother? Aren't you a charmer?"

I give a half smile and nod, whilst I look around the pen for Emerald. I finally find him, I can see the disappointment on his face. He isn't happy that I volunteered, but I finally have my chance to fulfil my dreams.


End file.
